


show your wounds I'm bored with mine

by adorkable



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>нейт и джей<br/>джей и нейт</p><p>в разных вариациях</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izumrudishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/gifts).



> Изюм, это капец)

Это какое-то ебанутое дерьмо, — думает Нейт. Он чувствует усталость такой силы, что не может держать глаза открытыми нормально. Приходится перебороть себя и слезть с велика, пройти остаток пути пешком. Иначе опять будет, как несколько лет назад, тогда еще Джей пытался его напугать, что останется шрам, но быстро понял, что Нейта не пронимает, только продолжил смотреть как-то непонятно. Похоже было на помесь тревоги и гордости. Хотя в первые секунды, когда увидел окровавленное лицо брата, порванные штаны, то было заметно, что Джей в настоящей панике и не может выбрать, что делать — звонить в скорою или добить брата, который не способен даже до дома добраться без происшествий.

— Прости, братишка, — только и говорит Джей. На нём, слава богу, шорты. Не факт, что под ними есть белье, но этот факт не должен Нейта волновать.

Зато его бесит, что в кровати лежит какая-то девушка, которую только что (может и несколько часов назад) хорошенько выебал старший брат. Нейт должен им гордиться — столько бухать, принимать наркоту, странно, что у Джея член вообще работает.

— Опять? Мы же договаривались, — лениво бесится Нейт. Он скидывает рюкзак на пол, не смотрит под ноги, заплетаются. Единственная связная мысль в голове: как хорошо, здесь нет людей, как хорошо, диван свободен.

Он падает на неудобную обивку, которая совсем не пахнет кожей (или чем-то подобным), а только источает запах травки и пива. Согнув правую руку в локте, Нейт утыкается в ткань толстовки носом и вдыхает. Рядом скрипит пол, Джей никуда не уходит.

— Могу выгнать её, — предлагает.  
— Нет.  
— Или выгнать? — интонация не меняется.  
— Нет, белье надо менять.  
— Поменяю белье, — соглашается. Пол снова скрипит. Нейт продолжает медленно дышать. Чем медленнее, тем лучше. Быстрее заснет.  
— Нет, — отвергает идею брата в третий раз.

Пол скрипит — Джей отходит.  
Нейт проваливает в дрёму, и слабо сопротивляется, когда под голову подсовывают подушку, а потом стягивают кеды.  
Джей, кажется, целует его то ли в лоб, то ли в висок. Нейт чувствует только запах дыхания брата — немного перегара, немного апельсинового сока и сигарет.  
В доме никого нет, когда он просыпается. На телефоне несколько пропущенных — отец, отец и еще раз отец. Один раз Лиза. Никто не оставил сообщение, значит, не так важно. Нейт переворачивается, пытаясь понять, отдохнул ли. Чувствует жажду, идет к холодильнику, достает бутылку воды.

— Джей? — проверяет. Нет ответа.

Когда Нейт вспоминает о девушке в своей кровати, то заходит в комнату. Он ожидает увидеть лишь развороченное белье, которое придется убирать, но нет.  
Кровать перестелена, на полу не валяется одежда, как ранним утром.  
Не хватает только записки с просьбой простить и забыть.  
Нейт допивает бутылку и решает, что раз уж никто не позвонил ему за эти несколько минут, то он может позволить себе проспать дальше. Сегодня как раз один из тех ленивых дней, когда не хочется ничего делать, да и организм вымотан так, что не согласится ни на что кроме того, чтобы тюленить.  
Он уходит в душ, чистит зубы и возвращается к себе. Долго ворочается с бока, на бок никак не может заснуть, как будто ждет чего-то.  
Телефон оживает сообщением.

 _С меня завтрак_ , — обещает Джей.

Улыбнувшись, Нейт откладывает телефон в сторону и засыпает до следующего утра.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джею ведь интересно, важно, необходимо знать, что думает Нейт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всё ещё ugly sobs

Он точно знает, что не хочет драться. Не хочет видеть своего отца каждый день, улыбаться знакомым и не очень людям. Больше всего Нейт не хочет смотреть на то, как брат разрушает себя. Просто потому что может сделать это.  
Нейту не хочется драться, но он исправно ходит на тренировки, ест нормально, не пьёт алкоголь, спит сном мертвого до самого звонка будильника. В ожидании боя. Которого не хочет.  
Просыпается рано утром, прокрадывается на кухню, хотя будить некого, а иногда специально, потому что зол, начинает шуметь. Джею похрен, Джею не то чтобы совсем насрать, но после ночей кутежа брат просыпается только к обеду. Нейта в эти моменты дома не бывает, чаще всего, оно и к лучшему, черт знает, что мог бы сказать.  
Я думаю... И далее по тексту.  
Джею ведь интересно, важно, необходимо знать, что думает Нейт.   
У него не включается желание расспросить Нейта в какие-то определенные моменты. Часто Джей даже не спрашивает, он просто начинает трещать без умолку, а Нейт, сам не понимая того, вливается. Только позже доходит, что брат опять разговорил, узнал, может и выпытал, но как-то мягко, без всех этих удушающих захватов, которые отец проделывает своими словами, тоном, взглядом колючим и бесстрастным.  
Джей сначала усмехается, потом смеется, дальше уже ржет так, что слюной брызжет, хлопает себя по голому животу, ведет раскрытой ладонью Нейту по шее, обхватывает за плечи, держит крепко. Но Джей именно держит, подхватывает что ли, в отличие от отца. У того не объятья, а клетка, каждый палец на коже ощущается, как зубец у клешни капкана.  
Ему не хочется драться и об этом никому нельзя сказать. У Нейта в голосе столько дерьма, что старший брат мог бы позавидовать, если у него такой же хрени было меньше. Может, они поэтому и живут вдвоем, что не парят мозг друг другу, если нужна помощь — дают её без вопросов, а нет, ладно, ты знаешь где меня найти. Достаточно просто в стенку постучать или крикнуть, я тут как тут.  
Фишка в том, что Джея заебало. Он делал все отлично, в разы лучше, чем сейчас может Нейт, а потом взял и сдулся, а может что-то у них с отцом случилось, или в голове к Джея переклинило. Нейт хочет знать, но продолжает бояться чего-то, как будто образ брата настолько светел, что его может испортить еще одна правда. Но нет, ведь Нейт не раз видел Джея не просто разбитым, видел его разобранным по деталям, и нужно было собрать обратно — Джей сам не мог.  
Хорошо, что те времена прошли. Теперь Джей уже не убивает себя, как будто понял до конца, что всё это значит для Нейта. Теперь всё стало как-то тише. И теперь дерётся Нейт, а Джей просто получает пиздюлей то там, то тут. Если ведет себя стрёмно, то Нейт сам в состоянии его утихомирить.   
Не хочется драться и хочется поговорить с кем-то о том, что происходит в голове.   
Иногда Нейт уверен — Джей знает. Если не всю правду, то хотя бы её малую часть, может и не знает, но каким-то шестым чувством догадывается.  
Пока Нейту остается только видеть отца, улыбаться людям, тренироваться и говорить с братом.  
Говорить недоговаривая.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нейт убирает руку с шеи Джея (уже тяжелее) и двигается левее, открывает дверь в свою комнату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я сказала мозгу, что мы пишем порно,  
> но не учла, что у мозга было своё собственное мнение
> 
> Изюм!

Джей продолжает улыбаться, Нейт знает много его улыбок, но эта — такой он ещё не видел. Они как будто занимаются спаррингом или чем-то похожим, тем, к чему не нужно прикладывать много усилий, что разгоняет усталость безделья, чем-то забавным, о таком можно рассказать друзьям.  
Да ни хрена подобного, вряд ли можно будет так просто заявиться в тот же зал и сказать:

— Сегодня так классно поебался с братом!

Джей мог бы преподнести это в своём особенном стиле:

— Чё почём? Нейт мне утром так круто отсосал, что я бы надрал зад самому Господу.

 _И неловкая тишина_ , — Нейт думает об этом и едва ли не начинает смеяться. Теперь ему понятно о чём может думать брат. Хотя какие тут мысли, когда пальцы цепляются за чужую одежду, готовую вот-вот треснуть (у Джея точно, потому что, серьезно, сколько можно носить эту проклятую алкоголичку?), а губы уже горят от поцелуев?

— Эй, — зовет Джей.

Нейт откидывает голову назад, прикладывается ею о стену. Это немного отрезвляет, совсем каплю. 

— Нам надо, — Джей поднимает брови и морщит лоб, делает глаза такими мультяшно-огромными. Все выражение лица — нелепое, Нейт только и может, что следить за возможностями мимики брата. Джей продолжает: — Убраться в ёбаную комнату, а то я уже чувствую, что охота на ведьм может начаться в любой момент. Ты понимаешь?

Это не так сложно, Нейт убирает руку с шеи Джея (уже тяжелее) и двигается левее, открывает дверь в свою комнату. В комнату Джея они стараются не заходить с того момента, как мать опять ушла. Нейт даже может сказать точнее — проебалась.  
В любом случае, они заходят в комнату и закрывают дверь; не заходят, а заваливаются, не закрывают, а захлопывают так, что та опять открывается, но совсем немного.

— Всё? — уточняет Нейт, он так и не отпустил шлевку на штанах Джея, тянет на себя, пятится к кровати и целует — одновременно. Нейт может быть многозадачным, когда захочет.  
— Всё, блядь, _всё_ , — голос у Джея глухой, улыбку смыло с губ, только глаза тёмные, Нейт от этого вида как в ступор впадает. 

Зато Джей оживает с удвоенной силой, толкает брата на кровать, а сам наваливается сверху.  
Он раздвигает ноги и стонет, не может прекратить, Джей только шипит и целует снова, казалось бы, должен сделать это жёстко, но получается аккуратно, как будто успокоить пытается, а хрен там. Нейт тянет его на себя, помогает снять майку, помогает расстегнуть штаны, дальше их руки путаются. Пока Джей пытается в ответ хотя бы расстегнуть штаны Нейта, тот не выдерживает, тянет правую руку брата на себя. Да, это не помощь, но если Нейт сейчас же не...

— Ох, ёбать, — да, стон у Джея получается сиплым.

Нейту огромных усилий стоит не присосаться как пиявке к его руке, получается только языком водить по кольцам татуировок. Кажется, что закрашенная кожа едва ли не мягче обычной, устланной только веснушками и редкими родинками.

— Нейт, — зовет Джей. 

В его взгляде так много всего, но на первом месте мольба. Прекрати издеваться надо мной.  
Нейт прямо по глазам читает, что Джей, ещё немного, и назовет его «мелким».

— Имей _милость_ , — просит.

Просит и тянет на себя тоже правую руку брата. И повторяет движение Нейта — целует в татуировку. Без языка. Касается приоткрытыми губами, замирая, они оба, если честно, замирают. И стоило бы продолжить, Нейт мог бы поменять их местами, расстегнуть свои долбаные штаны для разнообразия, но нет.  
Так они и застают звонки на оба телефона.

— Бля, — Джей мотает головой, но не дает Нейту и секунды чтобы переубедить себя, встает с кровати и идет на кухню — за мобильным.

Нейт вздыхает и достает свой сотовый из заднего кармана штанов. Отец.

— Да, пап.  
— Где ты? Где Джей? — по голосу понятно — что-то случилось.  
— Дома.  
— Сегодня на тренировку не приходите.  
— В чем дело?  
— Все потом, Нейт, оставайтесь дома.

Отец вешает трубку.  
В дверном проеме появляется Джей, бледный как смерть. Нейту даже не нужно спрашивать.

— Она вернулась, — говорит он, из пальцев выскальзывает телефон, с тупым стуком падает на пол.

Это — вся их жизнь. Бардак в квартире, бардак в жизни. Джей стоит с расстегнутыми штанами, без футболки, он выглядит потерянным. Глаза мгновенно становятся красными. Нейту удается видеть его таким секунд десять, не больше. Потом Джей меняется, натягивает на лицо что-то вроде улыбки. Тянется застегнуть штаны.

— Мак сказал, что она забралась в зал и разъебала его. Попыталась повторить подвиг Райана.

В его глазах ярко зажигается — да, она самая, — надежда.  
Нет, — думает Нейт.  
Нет, только не опять, _пожалуйста_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тебе нравится смотреть, как дерётся брат?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> лучше даже не думать КАК ТАК ВЫШЛО  
> но вышло  
> БОЛЬНО  
> ох ёпт

— Тебе нравится смотреть, как дерётся брат? — Лиза стоит рядом, руки в карманах юбки, взгляд направлен только на ринг. 

Алви никогда не упускал возможности наглядно показать ученикам их слабые места. Особенно, если учениками были его сыновья. Джей мог увидеть такое удовольствие на лице отца, лишь когда тот дрался с Райаном.  
Как же не повезло, если бы знал, что они тогда ночью решат помахаться, обязательно захватил бы с собой пляжное кресло и упаковку попкорна. Такое зрелище: два мудака в пустом зале, ночью, небось, готовы были прибить друг друга, да только не сложилось.  
Бедная Лиза.  
Джей качает головой, у него нет ответа.

— А тебе нравится смотреть, как дерётся твой... Алви?

Лиза пожимает плечами, она не видит ничего нового.

— Как, у моего менеджера нет слов?  
— Твой менеджер совсем не в восторге от происходящего.  
— Что? Ты про Нейта?  
— Про него, про шрам, ты вообще в курсе, что пялишься на его голову каждую секунду?  
— Просто боюсь, что его прелестная головушка расколется под одним из ударов нашего любимого и заботливого папаши. Знаешь, я старший, и мозги с ринга придется оттирать именно мне.  
— Не смешно, Джей.  
— Даже не улыбался.  
— Тебе надо сказать ему, что ещё слишком рано. Нужно продолжить терапию. Ты видишь это?

Джею не нужно уточнять о чем говорит Лиза. Движения Нейта, они изменились, перестали быть такими... Расслабленными, отточенными. Теперь он дёргается, выглядит так, как будто впервые вышел драться. Лицо спокойно, губы упрямо сжаты, Алви только комментирует постоянно.

— Следи за мной, смотри за моими руками, куда я двигаюсь, по-твоему? Нейт, открой глаза.  
— Так, думаю, хватит, — Джей отталкивается от стены и идёт вперед.

Нейт и Алви даже не думают останавливаться. Им явно наплевать на то, что половина посетителей зала простаивает без дела — все заворожены, ёбушки-воробушки, этим потрясающим зрелищем. Бывший чемпион и еще один бывший чемпион, _блядь, Нейт, да прекрати ты_.

— Закончили, — он стоит близко к клетке, один такой.  
— Закончим, когда я скажу, — Алви бьёт Нейта, а Нейт позволяет ему — открывается ещё сильнее, раз, два, три, падает на ринг, морщится от боли.  
— Хватит, твою мать, видишь, что делаешь? — Джей вцепляется пальцами в клетку и двигается к входу, распахивает дверь и отпихивает отца в сторону.  
— Разве ты можешь решать за него?  
— Уж как-то, бля, решал несколько лет подряд, если тебе совсем ёбаную память отшибло, — огрызается, помогает брату подняться.

Пальцы на автомате сжимают плечо, скользят по шее и обхватывают затылок. Нейт смотрит на него с какой-то обидой.  
 _Что, не готов еще, расстроился? Думаешь, небось — зря я помешал? Скажешь спасибо как-нибудь потом, придурок. Пойдём-пойдём._  
Джей помогает ему выйти из клетки, чувствует вес тела Нейта, тепло, влагу пота.  
Они проходят мимо Лизы, она идет следом до раздевалки, где Нейт падает на скамейку и теперь морщится по-настоящему.

— Колено, да? Это все сраное колено? Скажи мне.  
— Да, это сраное колено, — Нейт сжимает кулаки и закрывает ими глаза.

Джей помнит это движение.  
Оно помогало сдержать слёзы, чем бы они ни были вызваны. Нейт может и не помнит, но научился этому у матери. Зато помнит Джей. Ему вечно перепадало за двоих, и дерьма и воспоминаний. Дерьмовых воспоминаний.

— Давай, мы уходим, Лиза, помоги мне.  
— Куда? — Нейт не понимает, что ему больно и у этой боли могут быть последствия?  
— К доктору, помнишь, ты вроде бы трахнул его коллегу, к делу отношения не имеет.

Когда они проходят мимо Алви, тот даже не смотрит в их сторону.  
Он — образец папаши.  
Отделал младшего, знал, что нельзя, рано и всё равно сделал всё по херне.  
Джей может почти гордиться Алви. Тот переплюнул его по степени мудачества.  
В машине Нейт загораживает лицо от солнца. Джей наконец-то отвечает на вопрос Лизы, отвечает брату. 

— Знаешь, когда вы с ним на ринге, я хочу его _убить_.

Ему нравится смотреть, как дерётся Нейт.  
Только если противник не Алви.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это их константа.

Мак говорит:

— Вы, ребята, странные, пиздец, даже думать об этом не хочу.

Джей давится дымом от смеха, толкает Нейта локтем в бок, заставляя слабо улыбнуться.

— Бля, да и не думай, а то это уж очень подозрительно, чувак, даже жутковато.

— Вести себя надо иначе, — бормочет Мак и снова утыкается в телефон.

Джей смотрит на брата.  
Это их константа: он носит одежду Нейта, если не находит чего-то у себя, трахает девушек в кровати Нейта, если своя занята, черт, да Джей даже пару раз чистил зубы щеткой Нейта (тому знать об этом не обязательно).  
Не может быть ненормальной такого рода близость родных людей.  
Это их константа: Джей ломает створки у шкафа, Нейт чинит их изолентой (ну хоть как-то, да?). Джей приносит домой бутылки с алкоголем, выпивает большую их часть, Нейт выкидывает это стеклянное говно на помойку. Джей мучается с похмельем, Нейт делает ему нехитрый завтрак.  
Мак совсем уже головой поехал от таблеток.  
Всё у них нормально.

— Эй, Нейт, — брат в ответ смотрит на него без эмоций — это у него в последнее время обычная реакция, и Джей недоволен подобным раскладом. — Видишь, Мак считает, что я до тебя чуть ли не домогаюсь. Правда что ли? 

Может Джей и ведёт себя порой странно, но только так он и может показать привязанность.  
Спросите хотя бы у съебавшей мамочки — она, как никто другой, знает, что агрессивная забота и такое же внимание вполне себе норма для Джея.  
Маку не достается ни обнимашек, ни бесплатных кисок (те только для победителя, мать вашу!), так что он все воспринимает с ревностью. Как же иначе? Да, точно, да! Всё просто. Мак ревнует.

— Он привыкнет, — хмыкает Нейт. — Когда-нибудь.

— Не уверен, — вставляет своё Мак.

— Не уверен, — дразнит его Джей. — Да и на хрен, чего я парюсь. Нейт?

— Джей?

— Всё в норме?

— Полный порядок, — Нейт поддевает пальцами козырек кепки и откидывает голову назад, открывая лицо солнцу.

Мак может идти в жопу, но Джей пялится и вполне отдаёт себе в этом отчет.  
Как порядочный человек он думает: просто красиво и всё тут.  
Думает так громко, что не замечает никаких других мыслей.  
В итоге Мак кидает в Джея пустую банку от пива.  
Нейт смеется и подбадривает Джея, когда тот надирает Маку толстый и ленивый зад.  
Это их константа.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джей на законных правах считает, что может одеваться во что захочет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не могу определить жанр, так что жанр неопределенный (можно поржать)  
> и мой плоский юмор доведет не до добра, определенно  
> pg-13 за намеки  
> r за мат (и за упоминание стрингов джея)
> 
> для hipnoslon <3

Джей на законных правах считает, что может одеваться во что захочет. В их доме. Именно поэтому у него есть: индейский головной убор, жилетка одного из ближайших байкерских клубов, стринги, далеко не одни...  
Нейт мог бы с закрытыми глазами перечислить множество подобных вещей из гардероба брата, но всё время останавливается, потому что как только начинает думать о нелепых покупках Джея, сразу же появляется мысль, что бои, нет-нет, да повлияли на способность брата соображать.

— Я своего тела не стесняюсь, и тебе не советую, — Джей смотрит на себя в грязное зеркало, трет щетину и приглаживает волосы, ничего не меняется.

— Не буду следовать твоему примеру.

— Зря, тебе ведь есть что показать, — он не поворачивается, предпочитает смотреть на Нейта через зеркальный барьер.

— Не подавай мне такой пример.

— Кто-то же должен! — восклицает Джей и натягивает на голову бейсболку.

Полное обмундирование — штаны, которые не сползают к пяткам только за счет ремня, алкоголичка, уже совсем не белоснежная, и бейсболка задом наперед.  
Джей затеял уборку во дворе.  
По собственной воле.  
Не предложил завалиться на завтрак в любимый бар, не придумал пойти доебаться до отца своим ранним присутствием в зале, не решил заняться спаррингом в тесной от хлама гостиной.  
Нет, Джей не выбрал ничего из предложенного, но зато додумался до того, что во дворе после тусовок за последний месяц осталось много лишнего.

— Остается только верить и молиться, чтобы там не было трупа. Черт, я реально не готов нести свой прекрасный бледный зад в тюрячку, там на него будет нереальный спрос.

И шутки про задницу, ладно еще Джей не в вышеупомянутых стрингах, тогда у Нейту, без вариантов, пришлось бы позорно залиться краской.  
Он уже достаточно взрослый, но благодаря некоторым событиям в этой херовой жизни, реакция на большинство шуточек брата остается одинаковой.  
Джей любит говорить в такие моменты:

— Старший брат опять засмущал младшего? Ути, бедненький, иди сюда.

И нужно обязательно тянуться пальцами к лицу Нейта.  
Для полноты картины, чтобы Нейт точно был красным, как кожа Джея, когда тот пробудет на солнце чуть больше положенного.  
Весь в мать, Нейт же может жариться на солнце столько, сколько захочет, спасибо Алви.

— Тебе помочь?

— Не, можешь только сделать холодного чая? Не думаю, что пиво поможет утолить жажду после того, как я стану Гераклом двадцать первого века, а наш двор будет подобием Авгиевых конюшен, — Джей подмигивает и делает нетвердый шаг на крыльцо, где обувается в любимые шлепки, уже десяток раз починенные.

— Чай? Мне для этого передник надевать?

— Если только передник, то можешь попробовать, — отзывается Джей, когда сметает со стола весь лежащий там хлам.

Нейт совсем не обращает внимания на интонацию, с которой ответил Джей.  
Потому что это его брат мудила, не знающий границ в своих тупых шутках.  
Проходит час, если не больше, Нейт проваливает в дрёму за чтением книги — не выспался, — будит его Джей. Ором.

— Кто здесь красавчик?

Нейт должен признать, что, да, Джей красавчик, раз умудрился очистить двор вот так, просто решив наконец-то сделать это.

— Скажи? — просит и улыбается.

— Ты, ты красавчик.

— Отлично, где мой чай? Где твой передник? И где крем? Я, блядь, обгорел.

Нейт предсказуемо краснеет, Джей предсказуемо матерится. Вместе они пьют холодный чай.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итак, лицо Джея разбито.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сколько можно уже, ааа?

Джей ходит с разбитым лицом только по праздникам. У Джея такая идея — не может быть хорошей пьянки без последующей драки. И ещё Джею насрать, победит он или проиграет, потому что любовь к дракам, она беспощадная, всепоглощающая.  
Нейт ходит с угрюмым лицом постоянно. Он просыпается угрюмым — ему не хочется идти на тренировку, в этот опостылевший зал, слушать нотации отца до второй половины дня, заниматься тем, к чему не лежит душа. Нейт вечно чем-то недоволен, и когда он улыбается, это выглядит почти ненатурально.  
Итак, лицо Джея разбито.

— Она сделала что?

— Блядь, говорю же. Укус, знаешь, что это такое? Посмотри на мою рожу и скажи, что произошло.

— Пиздили всю ночь?

— Не пиздили, и не меня. Ебали, её. Видимо, слишком резво, — Джей с видом вселенского отчаяния смотрит на свой рот. Пытается облизнуть губу, но кривится от боли, за этими манипуляциями он не видит выражение лица Нейта. — Или недостаточно резво, за что мне это?

— За то, что трахаться нужно в своей кровати, или хотя бы возле неё.

— Мы сделали это там, где я был в полной боеготовности.

— Это нормально звучит?

— Сделай скидку брату? — глаза Джея — глаза щенка, просящего кусок мяса. 

Нейт всегда поддается. Если он не поддастся, тогда Джей перейдет к серьезной артиллерии — он будет пытать и мучить Нейта, пока не одержит победу.  
Все мучения проходят несколько стадий: легкое касание плеча, объятие, захват, опять объятие, попытка поцеловать Нейта в ухо или еще куда-то, где по определению не может не стать щекотно.  
Джей не щенок, вряд ли хоть когда-то им был, но с братом ведет себя именно так. Чаще всего, когда они вдвоём.  
Джей не стесняется таких проявлений любви.  
Но он точно знает, что их стесняется Нейт.

— Тебе нужно приложить лёд, — наконец отвечает Нейт, и идет к холодильнику.

— Дельный совет, — почти не шепелявит Джей. Он послушно садится за стол, утыкается лицом куда-то между коленей, согнувшись пополам.

— К члену тоже можешь начать прикладывать.

— Что? Думаешь, она и там... — он дергается весь, готовый стянуть штаны.

В такие моменты сразу понятно, что Джей даже не борется с бодунищем, соображалка выключена.

— Да нет, дурачина, в следующий раз, когда решишь, что потрахаться на моей кровати хорошая идея — прикладывай лёд к причинному месту.

Нейт улыбается, отдает брату пакет со льдом.

— Ха, ха, ха, слышал? Три раза посмеялся, считай, что эта шутка на миллион долларов.

— Как и твоя рожа.

Джей закатывает глаза и прижимает лёд к губе.  
Ему больно говорить ещё два дня, Нейт не перестает веселиться.

— Это не карма, Нейт, хорош лыбиться!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый поцелуй Нейт запоминает с точностью до последней детали.

Первый поцелуй Нейт запоминает с точностью до последней детали. Губы девушки пахнут мятной жвачкой, на вкус ее язык как коктейли из сока и водки. Она прикусывает его губу слишком сильно, сама же отстраняется и улыбается.  
Взгляд направлен только на рот Нейта.  
Она говорит:

— Прости, заново? — Нейт соглашается, кивает едва заметно, наклоняется к ней ближе.

Ему кажется, что получается плохо, каждое движение медленное, рот недостаточно расслаблен и всё такое.  
Девушка касается его шеи, ведет пальцами вверх до волос, зарывается в них и тянет.  
Нейту нравится это движение, заставляющее на секунду подумать, что целует он не девушку.

— Пойдем? — она тянет его с дивана, в разгар вечеринки, и он идет следом, в спальню, где темно.

Кровать такая мягкая, пружинит под ними.  
В какой-то момент Нейт паникует и говорит:

— Погоди минутку, я сейчас вернусь.

Он считает, что позорно сбегает. Запирается в ванной и долго смотрит в свое отражение.  
Нужно было выпить больше, нужно было вообще ничего не начинать, если не в состоянии довести до конца.  
Нейт почти готов разбить зеркало, когда в дверь начинает кто-то ломиться.  
Приходится открыть и пропустить внутрь двух пьяных девчонок. Одной плохо — тошнит, а вторая одним взглядом даёт понять, что Нейту пора.  
Несколько лишних минут он проводит возле двери с комнату, сжимает зубы так, что становится больно, но в итоге заходит.  
Девушка уже спит.  
Он не знает её имени. У Нейта даже нет уверенности в том, что дом принадлежит ей или кому-то из ее родственников.   
По дороге домой он звонит Джею. Трубку брат не берет.  
Скорее всего или спит или опять забыл телефон где-то.

— Это я, буду через полчаса. 

Предсказуемо, но Джей встречает его на пороге дома. Сидит, развалившись в новеньком кресле, которое они специально купили для посиделок вечером на воздухе.

— Смотри-ка, у тебя даже след тут остался, — тянется руками к лицу Нейта, заставляя уворачиваться.

Или у Нейта нет сил после бесконечного вечера, или после дерьмового пива.  
Или он просто хочет уже получить хоть что-то и спокойно почти спать, а не вертеться с бока на бок до тусклого рассвета.  
В итоге Джей зарывается пальцами в волосы, заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Кому-то перепало?

Нейт смотрит в довольные глаза брата и думает: когда-нибудь я постригусь так коротко, что этот приём перестанет срабатывать.  
Нейт думает: и когда-нибудь случится что-то, что разлучит нас, и будет легче, или тяжелее, но это будет потом.  
Сейчас они стоят возле входной двери, и Нейт внезапно чувствует абсолютную расслабленность.  
Как будто ему всё-таки удалось лишиться этой проклятой девственности, как будто он наконец-то влюбился в девчонку, как будто жизнь не такая и хреновая, как учит отец.  
Он закрывает глаза на короткое мгновение.  
Джей говорит, тихо так, как говорит, когда Нейт уже почти готов заснуть:

— Ты разве не должен был вернуться позже?

— Что, у нас опять кто-то в гостях? — Нейт делает шаг в сторону.

— Нет-нет, господи, куда ты дёргаешься? Просто интересуюсь.

— Ага.

— Пиздуй уже спать, утром обсудим.

Нейт ложится в кровать и слабо водит пальцами по волосам у самой шеи.  
Он старается не думать о том, как завёлся и сосредотачивается на мысли, что слишком устал.  
Это работает.  
В который раз.


End file.
